


A Princely Romance

by brainless_fryingpan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainless_fryingpan/pseuds/brainless_fryingpan
Summary: Lowkey Princess and the Pea x DEHbut Gay. Wholesome fluff for all.





	A Princely Romance

Once upon a time,  
Way back when dragons roamed the land, people’s names were only a syllable long, and gas was a lot cheaper, a peaceful and loving kingdom fell into great debt. 

The Kingdom’s Queen was a very kind person, and seeing her people suffer made her very sad. To help her kingdom she thought up a plan. Her son, prince Ev, had just turned of age. If he married a princess from a rich kingdom, their people would be happy again.  
Ev agreed to the plan, so the Queen made a list and invited all the neighbouring princesses to vie for Evv’s hand. Ev was known to be good and kind, so all the princesses replied yes immediately. 

Finally, the day came. Princesses came from all over to compete in debate, dragon taming, and golf. (After all, golf is a very important skill for nobles to have.) Princess Bek from the House of Sun won debates on faerie rights and wand control, and a princess from the House of Jade proved to be an incredible golfer. Both were very smart, and talented, and very nice, but Ev couldn’t see himself marrying them. 

Princess Zo came from the kingdom that bordered Ev’s, the House of Star. Ev knew that his mother had mainly invited her to be polite, since Zo’s kingdom was a very powerful one. But Zo wasn’t really trying to win Ev’s heart. He'd met her at a ball a few years ago, and they'd dated until last summer. Sometimes Ev missed her, which is normal to feel when things change with someone you love, but he was very happy to see her now as friends. 

Zo didn’t come alone. Her brother, Prince Conn had come with her for company. Conn mostly stayed quiet, reading or writing in his own corner, but sometimes he came to watch the events if Zo was competing. It was on one of those days that Conn happened to sit beside Ev at a golf match. Ev didn’t think Conn even noticed him, he was so focused on his book. But halfway through the match, Conn cracked a joke. And then Ev started laughing, and Conn joined in, and suddenly everything was a bit better. 

From that moment on, the two were inseparable. Conn and Ev sat together through every event, whispering and laughing. Princess Bek had to shush them three times during her speech on the dwarfish housing crisis. The queen just smiled. 

She knew love when she saw it. 

Sure enough, Prince Ev proposed at the turn of the moon, and even though some of the princesses may have been disappointed, Zo was excited for her brother and her friend, and so was Bek. 

And so, the kingdom was saved, and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
